Urban Legends Wiki
Slider-image-1.png|Bloody Mary|link=Bloody Mary|linktext=Find out all about our featured legend, Bloody Mary An urban legend, urban myth, urban tale, or contemporary legend, is a form of modern folklore consisting of stories that may or may not have been believed by their tellers to be true. As with all folklore and mythology, the designation suggests nothing about the story's veracity, but merely that it is in circulation, exhibits variation over time, and carries some significance that motivates the community in preserving and propagating it. Despite its name, an urban legend does not necessarily originate in an urban area. Rather, the term is used to differentiate modern legend from traditional folklore in pre-industrial times. For this reason, sociologists and folklorists prefer the term contemporary legend. Urban legends are sometimes repeated in news stories and, in recent years, distributed by e-mail. People frequently allege that such tales happened to a "friend of a friend"; so often, in fact, that "friend of a friend," ("FOAF") has become a commonly used term when recounting this type of story. Some urban legends have passed through the years with only minor changes to suit regional variations. One example is the story of a woman killed by spiders nesting in her elaborate hairdo. More recent legends tend to reflect modern circumstances, like the story of people ambushed, anesthetized, and waking up minus one kidney, which was surgically removed for transplantation (a story which folklorists refer to as "The Kidney Heist"). [[What Is:An Urban Legend|'Read More'...]] Bloody Mary Bloody Mary, also known as Mary Worth, is the haunting ghost story of a woman who kills whenever she is called in a mirror. Many examples of the story have been told over the years, and i's a common sleepover game to call her at night. Versions of Bloody Mary Version One: The story starts when a young girl named Mary Worth falls pregnant. It was a one night stand and she doesn't want to keep the baby, but after it's born, Mary becomes attached to the infant. But after only a year of her child's life, she wakes up to find the child murdered in it's crib, causing her to go mad with grief. Whilst sitting in front of a mirror and bawling her eyes out, she grabs a knife and stabs herself repeatedly. Now, the legend goes that if you call her name three times in pitch back into a mirror, she'll come out and try to kill you. Version Two: Mary Worth's a witch. Not a black witch with the whole broomstick and cat with yellow eyes and dark magic; a white witch, who mastered in medicines and herbal remedies. The villagers would always send their children there when they were ill and they'd come back healthy and fit. But, after a while, the kids failed to return home. [[Bloody Mary|'Read more...']] ---- Vote for future articles *...Let's give a warm welcome to [[User:SkyTimeGirl|'SkyTimeGirl']] who's joined the admin team! *...More legends have been added to the sight! Featured Video 400pxThis video contains spooky, gory and disturbing images - don't watch if you're squeamish, faint of heart or will have nightmares. One of our team, [[User:SkyTimeGirl|'SkyTimeGirl']] did. Featured Photo Spooky eye Know any urban legends? Get them in! Scary ones, stupid ones, hilarious ones - don't care! Have fun! Category:Browse